


Finally

by author_abz



Category: iCarly
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-26
Updated: 2009-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/author_abz/pseuds/author_abz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more heat in that twelve feet of seperation than Sam's ever felt before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Written post iKiss because I really loved the line "Well, lean." And all that it (correctly) implies about Sam's character.

The loft changes almost instantaneously from deafening to silent. In that instant, Sam can feel more heat in the twelve feet between them than she's felt with a guy lying on top of her. They spend two minutes looking alternately at each other and away from each other. And still, even though she's had time to breathe, Sam's heart rate won't slow down.

When Spencer finally looks at her she says, "Just kiss me already!"

Shock, then relief, washes over his face. Three strides and his hands are in her hair, her body pressed to his.

Fireworks. Heat. Passion.  _Finally._


End file.
